Song and Dance
by CJfaninSTL
Summary: Set just prior to the series finale at the wedding of Bug and Lily, but the series focuses on Woody and Jordan. The two are finally coming to terms with their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Song and Dance

Set after Season 6 episode 16 "D.O.A" in which Bug and Lily finally realize their feelings for each other and prepare to move in together. This story takes place prior to the series finale, "Crash". The setting is Bug and Lily's wedding.

It was an intimate wedding. Bug stood next to the minister officiating the wedding. Nigel Townsend stood by his side…his only groomsman. Dr. Garret Macy would be walking the bride, Lily Lebowski down the aisle, preceded only by the lone bridesmaid, Jordan Cavanaugh. Only about thirty guests filled the three rows of chairs set up on each side of the aisle. Most were fellow morgue staff members or police officers. The music began. Jordan, dressed in a short, deep red bridesmaid dress with a simple sweetheart neckline. Her hair was done in an updo. Behind her she pulled Lily's infant daughter in a small white basinet styled wagon. Madeleine Brandau was dressed in a white dress, similar to that of her mothers'. The two slowly made their way down the aisle. Jordan smiled at the sleeping baby behind her as they took their spot on the opposite side of the minister from where Bug stood. As "Here comes the bride" began to play, the wedding guests came to their feet. All eyes were on the bride…all eyes except for those of Detective Woody Hoyt, for he was looking at Jordan. She was just so breathtakingly beautiful that he could not help but stare.

The wedding was perfect. Bug and Lily exchanged vows, rings and prayers before exiting the venue. The bridal party stood near the rear doors for the receiving line well wishes. Woody gave Bug and Lily each hugs, Madeleine a kiss on the forehead and came to a stop in front of Jordan. She smiled at him as he took both of her hands in his then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful," Woody said, still holding her hands.

"You look okay." Jordan teased. "I have to stay and do pictures so I'll see you at the reception." Woody nodded before heading out with friends and medical examiners Sydney and Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and gentleman, the bridal party!" the disc jockey yelled into the microphone. "First we have the best man and the maid of honor…Nigel Townsend and Jordan Cavanaugh!" Jordan let out a shriek as Nigel picked her up and ran her into the room.

"If you drop me, you're dead, Nige!" Jordan yelled, even though she was laughing. He set her down gently on the dance floor.

"Now, if I could get you all to stand for the bride and groom…Mr. and Mrs. Vijaygar….uh…Vijaygara…I even practiced this…" The DJ said as he read his note card, "Mr. and Mrs. Vijay…" suddenly Jordan took the microphone from him.

"Lily and Bug, get in here!" she said before tossing the microphone back at the DJ. Everyone clapped as Lily and Bug entered. The next several minutes were filled with speeches from Nigel and Jordan. Next the food was served and the cake was cut and the dancing began. Bug and Lily danced their first dance as husband and wife to Edward McCain's, "I Could Not Ask For More." Couples took to the dance floor. Jordan smiled when the Cha_Cha_Slide came on and she saw Nigel drag an unwilling Kate onto the dance floor, but after a few moments, she was joining in with all the other dancers. To Kate's right was Woody. Jordan doubled over in laughter at his silliness. Towards the middle of the song, he motioned for

her to join him, which she did. The dancers stumbled their way through the steps until the song ended.

"I'm surprised Nige got Kate to Cha_cha!" Woody exclaimed.

"I'm not! There's a whole other side to Kate that she keeps hidden, but if she hangs around all of us enough, it'll start to show. Tonight was a preview!" Jordan joked. Woody smiled as the DJ played another fast paced song. Woody put his hand out towards Jordan and when she took it, he spun her around quickly and the two danced to the beat of the music along with many other guests. They laughed and danced, danced and laughed. Jordan could not remember the last time she had had so much fun. Neither could Woody, but then again, he always had fun when he was with Jordan Cavanaugh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, we're going to change things up a bit with a slower song," the DJ proclaimed as the song ended. The music of Rod Stewert's "You're In My Heart" began next. Jordan gave Woody a soft smile before turning to leave the dance floor, but before she could get too far, he grabbed her arm gently.

"Don't leave. Stay here and dance with me," he said. She nodded and smiled again as Woody pulled her close, holding one of her hands in his with the other arm wrapped around her back. Neither spoke for a few moments and before long, Jordan's eyes wondered to where Lily and Bug stood a few feet away dancing.

"I'm so happy for those two. I'm glad they finally got together," Jordan said quietly." She waited for Woody to respond but he said nothing, so she continued. "I mean, after all these years…they just…they just have a special kind of love….don't you think?"

"Honestly," Woody began, "I'm not thinking about them. I was thinking about us and how much I am enjoying this dance." Jordan's gaze quickly left Bug and Lily's dance as she looked up at Woody. His gentle smile made her heart melt. She couldn't put into words exactly what she was feeling as his eyes looked back into hers, but she knew that at that moment, there was nowhere else she would rather be, and no one else she wanted to be dancing with me. The two continued to dance slowly without saying a word. As the song went on, Jordan rested her head up against Woody's shoulder as he held her a little tighter. The song entered its final verse and began to fade out. Jordan lifted her head up and the two met eyes again as the song ended. Just as their lips began to move slowly towards each other, the DJ's voice came interrupted them when he called for Jordan.

"Ladies and gentleman, at this time we have a special song for the newlyweds that will be sung by the Maid of Honor. Ms. Cavanaugh, if you're ready…" he said as he held the microphone out in her direction. Jordan looked at it, then at Woody again for a moment.

"I have to…." She whispered.

"I know," he replied as he nodded in the direction of the microphone.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan walked over and took the microphone as all the guests cleared the floor so Bug and Lily could have a private dance. The music to Alison Krauss' "The Smile On Your Face," began as Jordan's voice sang the lyrics.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing"

As Jordan sang the first chorus and beyond, she watched Bug and Lily dance.

"The smile on your face Lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long I can hear people talking aloud

But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine"

Soon, as she continued to sing, Jordan's eyes left the dance floor and shifted to where Woody stood directly across from Jordan and on the other side of Bug and Lily. He was watching her intently with a slight smile on his lips.

"The smile on your face Lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all."

While everyone else watched Bug and Lily, Woody and Jordan's eyes remained locked on each other as Jordan finished the song,

"The smile on your face Lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best When you say nothing at all!"

The guests cheered loudly snapping Jordan back to reality as Bug and Lily approached her.

"Thank you, Jordan. That was beautiful." Bug said as he kissed her cheek and walked

over to the piano player.

"That was beautiful, Jordan," Lily said as she hugged her friend.

"I'm glad I could do that for you." Jordan said with a smile.

"Me too," Lily began, "but let's be honest, that wasn't all for Bug and me."

"What are you talking about?" Jordan asked with a surprised tone as Lily smiled.

"C'mon, Jordan, I saw you and Woody during that song. You were pretty much shooting

sparks across the room at each other through your eyes!" Lily took both of Jordan's hands in hers as she continued, "Look…next to Bug, you are my best friend. It took me several years to figure out what I wanted and right now I am more in love than I ever thought possible. I want that for you Jordan. It's easy to see that you are in love with Woody and he is in love with you. Stop denying it and just go with it!" She hugged her friend again before hurrying off to find her husband. Jordan watched as she ran up to Bug and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled as she felt a hand touch her back gently. She turned around and came face to face with Woody.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey." Woody began, "I just wanted to tell you that you are such an amazing singer. That

was an incredible gift that you were able to give to Lily and Bug."

"Thank you…listen Woody, I…" Jordan began but was cut short by the sound of Woody's

cell phone. She waited as he checked the caller I.D.

"I'm sorry Jordan, but it's the Captain. I have to take this. I'll be right back." Jordan

nodded as Woody stepped away and answered his phone. Jordan grabbed a glass of champaign.

Moments later, Woody returned to her side.

"I'm sorry, Jordan, but I have to go. The Captain has a case for me and didn't seem to

care that I was at a wedding…so…", he hesitated for a second before continuing, "I guess I'll

see you later?

"Yeah, sure." Jordan said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Go on." Woody smiled as he

leaned in and kissed Jordan gently on the cheek and left to say goodbye to the bride and groom.

Jordan watched him until he disappeared from her sight.

The End


End file.
